


Dreaming

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Bit weird tbh





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Strangely, it was quiet. Not an unpleasant quiet, just strange, but Thaal couldn't figure out why. He stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down to the rough surface below, and there was a faint breeze buffeting his skin. Where was he? How had he got there? These questions he had no idea of the answer, and that concerned him.

"Fly with me." There was a hand on his shoulder, one he knew intimately, and all his confusion faded. Because Hal was there, he had nothing to fear, even on the edge of what could be a disaster. "Fly with me," Hal repeated, and he was so alluring, the murmur in Sinestro's ear that special kind of playful. Nothing was a deterrent to obeying, Hal took off, flying backwards over the edge of the cliff, fingers remaining on Sinestro's arm until just their fingertips were touching.

The moment Hal's touch left him, Thaal wanted to follow, he wanted to fly too, as asked. But his feet wouldn't budge. Though loath to break eye contact with Hal, he glanced down and was horrified to see arms wrapped around his legs, having pushed up through the dirt just to, apparently, keep him where he was.

"Why won't you fly?" Hal asked him, sounding so upset, and Sinestro raised his gaze. Still, Hal was moving away from him, in that effortless way of his, as though the sky welcomed him into its midst. "Don't you want me?" Further and further away Hal flew, while Sinestro struggled desperately, yelling his frustration, begging the human not to leave.

But Hal didn't seem to have noticed anything strange, he turned away with a disappointed shake of his head and flew off. "Jordan!" Sinestro screamed after him, but Hal was gone. The scream cut off, his mouth was full of dirt, the arms had dragged him down and he was suffocating. Then he landed, he was sitting, somewhere he didn't recognise, and his heart was pounding.

Across from him sat Hal, staring blankly into space, and just the sight of him was a relief. "Jordan," Sinestro said, exhaling a tensed breath, but Hal didn't react. That seemed strange, Thaal's concern grew, and he leaned forward. "Are you well?" Still no response, just Hal staring blankly through him, like his mind was a long way away. It was disconcerting, uncomfortable, and Thaal was uncertain how to fix it. "Speak to me!"

"What would you like me to say?" Hal questioned, voice as blank as his eyes. Then he blinked a few times, focused on Sinestro, before he turned his head away, as though the sight was too much, too awful. Sinestro's stomach clenched painfully and he reached out, resting his hand on Hal's cheek. The muscles quivered under his fingers.

This he didn't understand, it made no sense, but Hal's obvious turmolous emotions held him hostage. "Say what you wish," Sinestro told him, withdrawing his hand now. Regardless, Hal didn't relax from how tensed up he was, barely breathing.

"Will you - will you kill me now?" Again, Hal's muscles twitched, like he was resisting the urge to run away - because he was terrified, Thaal realised, no wonder he hadn't understood. This was a look he'd never seen before, not to this extreme, and it was caused by him, Hal was terrified of Sinestro.

Shocked, Sinestro scrambled back, as much as he could when sitting directly opposite Hal. Then he leapt to his feet, the only thought in his head to leave, especially if his presence was causing Hal this much distress. But he couldn't, because the instant he stood, Hal flew into a frenzied panic.

"Sinestro, please," Hal gasped, dropping to the floor, on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone, I'll do anything." And that left Thaal stuck, he couldn't leave with Hal begging him like that, he couldn't stay with Hal terrified to be in the same room as him. There was no right decision, he'd caused this somehow, he had to have done, finally broken Hal, and he hated himself for it. How could he do something this horrible?

He closed his eyes, covered his ears, tried to block everything out, and silence fell. True silence, he couldn't hear his own heartbeat, he couldn't hear his breath, he couldn't hear Hal, it was the absence of sound, not only silence. He opened his eyes.

Desert stretched out before him, endless and barren, and he let his hands drop from his ears as well. Still, there was no sound, and his brow furrowed in confusion. Had he gone deaf? He turned around - and Hal was directly in front of him, so close their noses brushed.

Almost jumping out of his skin, Sinestro flinched away, but Hal didn't move. Everything was as absolutely silent as before, like he was in the void of space, but he was in a desert, he could see that, and Hal stood before him, as beautiful and familiar as he'd ever been. But so silent, it was unnerving.

Then Hal's mouth moved, forming words Thaal couldn't hear. "What?" Sinestro asked, but no sound came out. It was incredibly strange, and Hal frowned, apparently he couldn't hear anything either. Or maybe he'd just chosen that particular moment to frown.

Determined to communicate, to demand to know what was going on, Sinestro raised his voice, but still he could hear nothing. All too soon, he and Hal were shouting at each other, completely silently, but nothing was getting through, no impact was made by their words. It didn't matter how angry, how intense their shouting got, Thaal still couldn't hear a thing.

Something grabbed him from behind, claws digging into his shoulders, and there was nothing but pain. No sound, no Hal, had the human been trying to warn him of this creature? Sinestro supposed he would never know now, and he bolted upright to a clear sky, his scream now heard, splitting the air.

"Easy, easy." Warm hands held him, tried to soothe him, it was Hal, of course, it was always Hal, wasn't it? "It's alright." The human was solid, warm, and Thaal clung to him like he'd be swept away otherwise, great sobs wracking his chest, face buried in Hal's shoulder. He felt weak, his body shaking, but everything was alright when Hal was there, and no one would take that from him.


End file.
